


Nap Time

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: Sam and Dean enter the dream of an 11 year old girl in order to solve a mystery and save children. While inside they find... the dream of an 11 year old girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for SPNColdesthits. The theme this month was centaur unicorns. I'm sorry. SPNColdesthits made me do it :-)

This job was supposed to be easy. The newspaper article said five girls between the ages of 10 and 13 had fallen asleep and then fallen into comas. Sam and Dean had planned to drive out to Kentucky, kill the Shtriga, and call it a day. A simple job. At least that was what they assumed before they began. When they investigated the children, however, they discovered bedroom windows secured shut, no Shtriga hand prints, and some siblings sick, while others remain well. To increase the strangeness the doctors reported to the two "CDC Agents" that these girls showed the typical brain activity of dreaming. Though the girls would respond to no stimuli, there was clear evidence of REM activity. They couldn't even technically be said to be in comas, but what else do you call wasting away from an unwakable dream? This was something else. Sam and Dean were at a loss, and while they interviewed and researched the children kept getting sicker. They were growing weaker and weaker in their hospital beds and no one knew why. The town had no history of unusual illness or paranormal activity, no unusual history at all.

On their third day in town the first sickened child, an 8-year-old named Amy, died. It was time for drastic measures. It was Dean's idea to use dream root to enter the dreams of the sick girls. Sam was skeptical. The idea of fighting an unknown dream entity seemed pretty risky, but he had no other plan. Dean took the day drive to the bunker and back to gather some dream root from the Men of Letters extensive supply closet while Sam kept researching, hoping to find something before Dean returned, but no such luck. This plan sucked and it was absolutely the only one they had. At least they were both really tired and could use some extended sleep. They chose the next sickest victim, a little girl of 11 named Chrissy who had been 'asleep' for almost two weeks, just three days short of Amy. The doctors reported her breathing rate had begun to slow inexplicably, and that if Amy was anything to go on, Chrissy probably only had a couple of days left. It was easy for the 'agents' to leave with a small collection of Chrissy's hair. 

The motel they were staying in on this job was particularly low quality. It smelled more strongly of mold than most, and the curtains had noticeable burn holes in them. The shower dripped constantly and barely came out as a trickle, which was fine because the tub was clogged and if they attempted to shower they ended up standing in several inches of their own dirty water. Good shower pressure probably would have caused it to overflow. The carpet was a spotty red/brown but had likely originally been a consistent color, likely neither red nor brown. But hey, it was a block away from the hospital. Sitting on their separate beds as they drank their mixture, the dream root tasted as terrible as they both remembered. Looking around to find their motel room full of flowers was just confusing.

"I guess it worked," Dean observed while swatting a swarm of butterflies that suddenly appeared in the motel away from his head.

Sam scoffed a little, "You think?"

"Alright, enough of this," Dean declared, "let's go outside and see what we're facing here."

They opened the door to their room and what they seemed to be facing was an adorable meadow with swaying green grass, ample wildflowers, and picturesque flowering trees here and there along the landscape. There was a wide rainbow crossing the sky, despite the sky being an impressive cobalt blue with perfect white, puffy clouds drifting along. There were butterflies, birds, and a stream somewhere nearby making a gentle gurgling noise. 

"Oh what the hell" Dean mumbled.

"So what do we do now? Where do we even start to look? How are we supposed to find something evil in this place?" Sam gestured broadly at the picturesque everything.

"It all looks pretty evil to me" Dean grumbled. "I don't know...maybe we follow the water?"

They began wading into the field in the direction of the stream noise. The grass was not quite knee high and incredibly soft. It was also dotted with bunnies. Every few steps there would be a little clear spot, or a little stump, or log, with a cute white or brown bunny sitting calmly twitching its nose. The grass also smelled distinctly like apples.

"Apple grass... why does that sound so familiar?" Sam mused on this, Dean simply shrugged and continued to scowl. 

Dean didn't trust this perfect cuteness, this freshness, this adorableness, there was no way this was an omen of anything but trouble. Good things ALWAYS bite you in the ass. This was all too damn wholesome. He wasn't so swayed by the lightly drifting butterflies, or the soft scents of wildflowers and apples to forget this was a job. He concentrated on focusing his mind as he walked, trying to produce lucid dreaming. By concentrating his will he was able to pull a knife from his pocket that previously had not been there. At the next tree he dug a tiny hole in the bark to assure himself his weapons would work in this world, and not just, say, slide right through and leave him standing off balance with a useless knife like an ass. The knife dug in, and Dean slipped it back into his pocket, and out of existence. Next time he wanted to try producing something with a bit more fire power.

It took about ten minutes to find the stream. As they walked the fluffy clouds gathered above them, turning the light a duller grey. A gentle rumble of thunder rolled down the field. Abruptly the clouds let loose and a fine rain began to fall. Dean stared in horror. Sam looked around him and sighed, his shoulders slumped a little and he looked resigned. It was raining glitter. A fine sparkley colorful glitter was falling from the clouds and covering the grass, the trees, and the Winchesters. 

"Seriously"!? Dean shouted at the sky. "What kind of nightmare is this?!"

"I don't think its a nightmare for Chrissy," Sam mumbled as he shrugged further into his coat and trudged forward. 

The storm cleared after barely a minute and the sun returned, creating a bright sparkle across the landscape. Shortly after the 'rain', the stream appeared before them. The little river was roughly six feet across, with perfectly polished stones along the bottom. It would be the perfect depth for wading across. Despite the swiftly moving water lily pads floated seemingly suspended in place with fat, happy looking frogs sitting on them, all covered in a very fine layer of glitter. Purple, pink, blue, and green fish could be seen darting from rock to rock. When Sam stuck a hand in the water the fish came to investigate. The water was cool and refreshing. Looking at it made Dean thirsty. They looked at each other, shrugged, and began to make their way down stream. Birds chirped pleasantly at them and a warm breeze lifted Sam's hair and cooled the back of Dean's neck. 

As they walked, the flowering trees began to cluster together and trees without flowers began to join them. Great tall oaks and gently blowing willows and huge trees with big twisting branches and soft looking broad leaves. Soon they found themselves in a pleasant woods. The sun drifted down through the leaves, which softened the light. Turtles and the occasional otters joined the fish and frogs in the stream. The bird noises grew a little denser, and the grass faded into a thick moss, and rich smelling earth. On one occasion Sam pointed upwards to draw Dean's attention to a sloth hanging lazily from the branch of a wide maple tree. Dean felt deeply uncomfortable with how out of place it looked. 

The occasional sloth in a maple or willow was not nearly as out of place as what they found a few steps further down the stream. A great golden palomino horse stood by the opposite bank of the stream. At least it was the body of a horse, and what appeared to be the torso and head of a man. To Sam and Dean's great shock they found themselves staring at a centaur who seemed to be studying the patterns of the water closely. To add to their confusion this centaur also appeared to have the horn of a unicorn.

"Oh, what the hell is this," Dean exclaimed sounding both frustrated and a little disgusted.

The Centaur, obviously startled to see them, stared back at them for a second.

"Greetings, humans. I'm surprised to see you. I believed there to be no other humans in the land, save Chrissy."

"Yeah, we're kinda new here" Sam shifted a little uncomfortably, "You wouldn't happen to know where Chrissy is by any chance? My brother and I are looking for her. It's pretty important that we speak with her."

The centaur bowed a little. "I am Firenze, counsel and companion to Chrissy. If you are friend as well, follow me and I will lead you to her."

Realization dawned on Sam's face. "Firenze from the Harry Potter stories?"

Firenze leaped the stream in a bound and stood facing Sam, he was impressively tall, and Sam took a small step back, being unused to someone looking slightly downward at him.

"You have heard of my service in the battle against Lord Voldemort?"

"I...." Sam stuttered for a second. "I have... I just... I didn't realize.... you have a horn". Sam wrapped up lamely. 

"Is it not glorious? The fair lady Chrissy has gifted me with the magic of a unicorn." Firenze tossed his hair somewhat proudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean was visibly irritated by this new development. "This is some Harry Potter bullshit? Come on!"

Firenze took a small step back and regarded Dean with suspicion. "It is unwise to speak of those who sacrifice to protect us from tyranny in such disparaging tones."

"Dean." Sam leaned a little toward Dean's direction and spoke in a low voice, though Sam knew Firenze could easily hear them. "11 year old girl. Flowers, bunnies, sloths, otters, butterflies, Harry Potter. He can help us help Chrissy. Be polite."

"If you are truly here to assist Chrissy in some way let us not waste time re-fighting old wars won. Follow me, we are not far."

Firenze turned his back on the brothers, heading toward the direction downstream that the Winchesters had been traveling.

"Wouldn't it save us some time if you gave us a ride?" Dean was ready to be out of this pre-teen garden hell.

Firenze turned to face Dean, rage on his face.

"Dean, no!" Sam visibly cringed, "Please excuse my brother. He is really, really ignorant."

"If we were with my family in the Forbidden Forest we would trample you to death and leave your corpse beside this fallen tree." Firenze stated conversationally, while seeming to study the light in the leaves above Dean's head. "Chrissy, however, has a gentler nature. You may thank her for your life when you enjoy the privilege of seeing her." With that Firenze began walking downstream.

Sam smacked Dean in the arm and shot him a 'shut your mouth' look, and the brothers began following the Centaur. 

The path to Chrissy was, of course, pleasant and easy. Shortly, Firenze lead them away from the stream as the forest began to slope downhill. The ground to their right became rocky, and rose above them, though their path was smooth and only sloped gently. As they rounded the bottom of the hill they came upon a clearing in the woods. The stream cascaded down the hillside in front of them into a deep, sun dappled pool. A lovely stone bridge arched over the pool where it narrowed and became a stream again. On the opposite bank of the pond the TARDIS clearly nestled between rocks and trees, it's doors slightly open and inviting. 

On their side of the bank spread a sunny patch of grass. The bunnies were there, of course. There also seemed to be a picnic happening. A blanket was spread over the grass with cookies, ice cream, and a tea set, with what appeared to be hot chocolate in the cups, as well as several books, notebooks, and scraps of paper. There, with her back partially turned to the arriving party, was Chrissy. Not the frail, dying Chrissy in the hospital, and also not the gawky, obviously awkward Chrissy from recent family photos that her mom had shown the 'agents'. Chrissy was sitting gracefully on the blanket, her skin was clear of the pre-teen acne she had been developing, and her hair had lost its somewhat oily look for a healthy shine. She was wearing a white cotton dress and red converse sneakers. 

Chrissy was holding a book, but appeared to be more interested in smiling at the young teenage boy sitting on the blanket across from her. Dean placed him at about thirteen. He was slender, wearing black skinny jeans, and a maroon tee shirt with a deep vee neck. He had dark hair that was cut at an angle to hang in a way that effectively obscured his eyes from where Sam and Dean were standing. He was writing something in a notebook.

Firenze trotted immediately to the edge of the blanket and bowed low.

"I did not realize there was another human present."

"Isn't he great?!" Chrissy gazed at the boy with rapt attention. "I dreamed him up! He's my dream boyfriend!" She giggled in a light, care-free manner. 

"Ah, he is perfect if he is a creation of yours. Did you perhaps dream up these two too?" Firenze gestured in the direction of the Winchesters standing awkwardly at the edge of the grass.

Chrissy turned around and regarded the brothers. Her blissful look turned to one of concern. 

"No, I didn't ask for these two. Who are you? What are you doing in my dream?" 

"Oh good, so you know you're dreaming?" Sam took a couple steps toward Chrissy's blanket and Dean followed.

"Of course I know I'm dreaming, I don't usually invent people, and centaurs, and bunnies in the real world."

"Yeah, well, we're here to wake you up." Dean just could not get comfortable in this place. It was making him irritable.

"Wake me up?! Why? This is definitely the best dream I've ever had and it doesn't seem to be ending. I'm going to stay here forever!"

"Chrissy, you're in danger. While you're here dreaming your body is becoming sicker. Your physical self is in the hospital and is losing strength. Another girl dreaming like this has already died. The doctors say you only have only a couple of days left. We have to find a way to wake you up, for your sake. We're here to save your life." Sam explained to an increasingly defiant looking Chrissy.

Chrissy stood and faced them. Firenze moved closer to her side. The boy put his notebook down and regarded the scene looking moody and pouty.

"I don't care. I don't care if I die! I love it here. I get whatever I want, the creatures I create love me, and I'm HAPPY! I hate being awake, I'm never happy in my life. I hate going to school, I hate my stupid brother going through my stuff, I hate my stupid parents telling me to 'have self-esteem' and then telling me I look frumpy! I hate it all. I'm happy here and I'm staying! I don't care if it does kill me!" 

Sam could see that she was tearing up a little. He knew from past dream root experiences that she had the power to seriously damage them if she wanted to, he was hoping she didn't know that. 

"So, is this how this thing controls it's victims? It keeps them asleep by giving them terrific dreams they don't want to leave?" Dean was ignoring Chrissy in favor of discussing the job.

"I guess so? But how does it feed? What is it getting from this? We still don't have any idea what we're fighting here," Sam replied.

"I don't care why this is happening, I'm not leaving." Chrissy stomped her foot a little, the tears were forming in her eyes. The brothers ignored her.

"So what do we do? I mean, it doesn't seem like we're going to get much help here. Chrissy seems happy to waste away in dream land. How do we even wake ourselves up to get out of here?" Dean looked like he really wanted to hit someone. Sam could see he was on his last nerve and ready to fight something.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, "I would bet the children could wake themselves up if they wanted to, that would explain why whatever this is seems to go to the trouble of making these dreams so pleasant for these kids. I'm not sure what we can do to force someone to wake up."

"Nothing." Chrissy said obstinately, still standing by the edge of the blanket with her arms crossed, "There is nothing you can do to make me wake up."

A little roll of thunder could be heard in the distance. The clouds were beginning to gather together again. It looked like it might rain glitter again any minute. Dean's already taut nerves seemed to snap.

"Ok, screw this." 

Dean reached down and grabbed the nearest bunny. He threw it into the air directly above the picnic and, pulling a handgun out of his pocket, shot it out of the air. Blood splattered on the food, the boy, and on Chrissy's white dress. Chrissy's screams echoed through the quiet halls of the children's wing of the hospital.

Dean and Sam sat up in their ratty motel room.

"Really Dean?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"I guess so. I hope so". Sam looked around at their dirty motel room and ran a hand over his face. "So this isn't the job, is it? Entering the dreams of children and shooting bunnies?"

Dean grinned. "It wouldn't get us any closer to whatever is feeding on children, even if it was satisfying. I say we research during the day and at night we'll pick a kid and go shoot their dream pet."

Sam signed. "At least we know how it's keeping them asleep, that's a little lead I guess. Ok, research now, and if we don't have a better plan by tonight we'll make some nightmares."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes I am embarrassed to have written this.


End file.
